The invention proceeds from a device and a method for determining the weight of pharmaceutical products by means of an x-ray source. A generic device and method are already known from WO 2012/013368 A1. An x-ray source produces a radiation cone which irradiates at least one pharmaceutical product. A sensor element detects the radiation of the irradiated pharmaceutical product and feeds it to an evaluation device. A reference object is arranged in the radiation path of the radiation cone, the radiation of the x-rayed reference object being detected by means of sensor elements and fed to the evaluation unit, the pharmaceutical product and the reference object being positioned with reference to the radiation cone in a non-congruent arrangement with one another in the radiation cone.